The invention relates to a high strength window or door system and, more particularly, to a window or door system that is configured with enhanced connections and reinforcements to satisfy international standards for self-propelled forestry machines.
The International Organization for Standardization (ISO) (www.iso.org) is an independent, non-Governmental international organization that brings together experts to share knowledge and develop voluntary, consensus-based, market relevant international standards that support innovation and provide solutions to global challenges. Existing window or door systems for self-propelled vehicles typically are not robust enough to pass stringent ISO test requirements for certain machine applications. For example, test requirements stated in ISO 8084, Machinery for Forestry—Operator Protective Structures requires a window or door system that can withstand a 4000 lb. lateral force.
Typical window/door assemblies are connected with secure components to provide suitable protection for an operator in a less stringent environment, but existing window/door systems generally fall short of ISO requirements in a more demanding environment, such as forestry applications and/or where it is desirable or marketable to not have a protective safety side-screen in the cab, as it impairs visibility.